Naraku
by ROLOGIRL500
Summary: He’d become a full complete demon…because she had spoken to him. Not Naraku, he wasn’t mad at him, he was seething with rage because of her. Because of her betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1: Haunted**

**A/N:** Okay…this part's inspired by a song by Evanescence. Yes, it's 'Haunted'. I couldn't help but write this after I realized that throughout the whole anime series, Naraku never did anything to Kagome. Well, he does now and even though I hate it, but I can't help what I write. Oh, this is rated M for those who don't already know. If you can't handle it, run. Okay? Good. Here it goes. Oh, and I recommend you listen to the song while reading this. Here's a link you can try out, just take out the spaces! One space between everything.

h t t p / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v 2 Z E y O W J P D A & s e a r c h e v a n e s c e n c e 2 0 h a u n t e d

X . x . X . x . X . x . X

Why? Why did it have to happen to me? Is it because I travel between time? It is because no matter what I do I still can't fully accept Kikyo and Inuyasha being together? Is it because I have no father? Why? It doesn't make any sense. I've never done anything to deserve this…so why did it happen? Why…

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - _Flashback_ - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

_Long most words whisper slowly, to me_

Kagome wandered off, trying to find the hotspring. Inuyasha had pointed her in this direction…and yet there was none to be found.

"Where is it?" Kagome wondered outloud and suddenly, she shivered. She felt the presence of someone dark near her, so she looked around, only to see no one there. For some reason, this caused goosebumps to rise up and down Kagome's arms.

"_Lost?_" a voice belonging to one of the most demonic creatures known to man, whispered in Kagome's ear. Kagome's hair stood on end as she whipped her head around, only to see no one there.

_Still can't find what keeps me here (ahhhhaaaahhhhaahhhh)_

"Where are you?" she cried out, the fear unhidden in her voice. '_Run! Run!_' her mind screamed, but her body was frozen to the spot, unable to make even the slightest movement. Unable to protect her from the danger.

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

"_Heh. There is no need to fear young miko. I shall leave your empty presence."_ The voice spoke and Kagome's face paled. The danger in the atmosphere had risen.

_I know you're still there_

She knew he wasn't going to leave.

_Watching me, wanting me_

"What do you want?" she softly spoke, her voice barely audible. What he spoke made her paleness become as white as a lightning flash.

"_You._"

_I can feel you pull me down_

"No. Y-you want K-K-Kik-yo," she stuttered, knowing full well what this creature could do to her, even though she couldn't find him.

_Fearing you, loving you_

"_She is dead and done with. You however, are fresh and pure_," it stated. There was no question about it and Kagome's hands began to quiver, making her drop the bottles and towel in her arms.

_I won't let you pull me down (hhhhaaahhhhh)_

"_Let's see if I can fix that._"

"NO!" Kagome shouted and began to run, only to crash into a barrier. "NO!"

_Haunting you I can smell you alive (hhhhaaahhhhhhhhh)_

"_Hehehe. You're attempts are futile. You can't escape,_" the voice mocked and a bead of sweat ran down Kagome's forehead. She was trapped.

_Your heart pounding in my heeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaad_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screeched at the top of her lungs, her voice no longer sounding human but instead that of a wild rabid animal.

"_It's no use. No one can hear you. No one can save you now._"

_Watching me, wanting me_

"Why?" she cried, a small tear flowing down.

"_You are the last of the pure._"

_I can feel you pull me down_

Suddenly, she felt icy fingers on her shoulder and she threw them off.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she shouted and ran towards the barrier, only this time, it shocked her.

_Saving me, _

"EEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!" she cried and then out of nowhere he came, pulling her off of the barrier which seemed to have been ready to engulf her. She looked up at him and cowered in fear.

_Raping me_

"_No more games. It's time,_" he said and pinned her to the ground. Kagome struggled under him, but her attempts were useless.

_Watching meeeeeeeeHEEEEEEE!_

"_Look at me,_" he shouted and Kagome twisted her head around. He forcefully grabbed her face and thrust it towards him. "_LOOK AT ME!_"

_(Guitar Solo)_

_Ah ah ahhhh…ah ah ahhhhh!_

_(Watching me, wanting me I can-)_

"_You will never take your eyes off of me the whole time._"

"GET OFF!" At this he smirked, amused.

"_Do you think you have a choice?_" he said and tore her clothes off of her.

"NO!" Kagome shouted, trying to cover her now naked body, but Naraku forced her hands over her head.

"_He! You will look at me miko,_" he said and she thrashed about.

"NO!" she shouted as he took of his clothes.

"_You will see me forever in your dreams, and I shall turn them into nightmares,_" he said

"NO!" she shouted and he used one of his hands to hold her arms up, while the other forced her to face him.

"_Face it miko._ I've won," he said and thrust himself into her brutally. Kagome let out a scream that even the barrier couldn't keep contained, and the whole world heard the sound of her heartache and pain.

"N-No! No! No!" Kagome shouted repedeatly, along with each thrust. This caused his smirk to gradually turn into a sick and sadistic smile.

"_You've lost the only thing that kept you pure. You're through, stop hoping for your friends_ _come and save you,_" he rasped, and forced his lips upon hers as she cried out again.

_Feel you pull me down!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she cried, the tears unstoppable and released as he did too, without a sound.

_Ahhhhhhh…Ahhhhhhh!_

_(Fearing you, loving you)_

"_Until next time miko,"_ he said, his long black hair gently touching her face before he disappeared without a trace. Kagome just sat there and sobbed.

_I won't let you pull me down!_

"Why?" I murmured and began to feel the tears cascade down. I feel so disgusting now, but I don't want anyone to know. No one will ever find out what happened. And the next time I see him, I'll kill him for what he's done to me. _Naraku._

"Kagome…" I heard a voice murmur softly and I turned to the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Inuyasha…"

X . x . X . x . X . x . X

**A/N:** First part of I have no idea how many, but I know it won't be long…unless readers want me too! You can either post a review or PM me…because I'm not really sure if I want to continue this or not. Send me your thoughts!

–Val –


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** TADA! Chapter two! Hopefully, you'll all like this part, I know I do…mostly cuz it's more dramatic…and I love drama. lol ID I'm sorry, I just like this to be that way plus, I think it makes it better.

Oh, this part is mostly how Kagome can't tell Inuyasha or anyone anything. Yeah, that basically sums it up and yet…it doesn't XP

I used another Evanescence song, after much shouting at myself. Don't even have to say what the song is, just read the title. ID

**!STILL RATED M!**

**Disclaimer:** I'll just say it. Don't own –whispers- Inuyasha…or do I? XD

X . x . X . x . X . x . X

**Part 2: Going Under**

"Inuyasha…" she barely whispered. A shiver passed through her as a thought flashed in her head. _Does he know?_

"K-Kagome…are you okay? I mean, you took so long…" he said but his voice wasn't gruff at all. What was wrong with him? Why was he being so…gentle? She could feel the urge to burst crawl inside of her, but she forced it down. She couldn't tell him…she couldn't tell _anyone_.

"I-I'm fine Inuyasha," she said, gaining control of her voice. No one had to know, so no one would know.

"Kagome…are you sure?" he asked again, his eyes seemingly warm. She blinked back the tears.

"I'm fine," she said coldly and stood up, gathering her things to go back to camp. Suddenly, an urge flooded out all others.

"Inuyasha…can I go back home?" she asked as they began to walk back, but she was oddly behind Inuyasha by a few feet.

"What? You just came back!" he shouted, the obvious gleam of annoyance in his eyes. She shrunk herself and pleaded.

"Please Inuyasha…I really want to go back," she said and squeezed her eyes shut, hearing the quiver in her voice. There was a long silence as they stood in that spot, both anticipating the answer.

"No," she heard Inuyasha murmur and her eyes flew open in shock. _No?_ She stiffened and her hope cracked then and there.

"NO?" she shouted, her voice cracking. The same cold gleam was in his eyes. He shook his head, his arms crossed over his chest.

"No Kagome, you're not telling me something and you're not leaving until you speak. What's going on?" he asked gruffly. Kagome turned her gaze to the floor, unable to meet his gaze and unable to answer the painful question.

"Okay Inuyasha," she merely murmured and walked along, "I'll stay."

Every time that he tried to come near her, she moved away. She couldn't touch him anymore.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - _Later_ - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . –

"Kagome…are you okay?" Shippo asked her when she was back at camp. Kagome forced a smile and patted Shippo on the head.

"I'm fine Shippo…I'm just tired," she answered. Already she could feel the weight of the secret she was holding pack her down, so much so that during the day when they were traveling she trudged along and stayed behind the group. She couldn't bear to be near them, feeling so disgusting and unworthy. Shippo's eyes gleamed with concern.

"Hey…Inuyasha! Let's camp here!" Shippo shouted at Inuyasha, who was in the front of the group, but he seemed closer and walked at a slower pace than usual. His ear twerked.

"Shippo…you don't have to do that," Kagome softly said, her gaze to the ground. How could she have such friends when she was so dirty?

"It's getting late anyway," Inuyasha stated and they looked at him in surprise. He didn't look at him, just at Kagome with a worried expression on his face. What was wrong with her? She'd barely spoken the whole day and seemed to keep away from everyone…what was wrong? And what happened to her aura?

"Let us camp here, seeing as there are no demonic auras," Miroku stated and began to gather the sleeping bags out of Kagome's backpack, which was carried by him that day.

"Kiarara, could you find us something to eat?" Sango asked and Kiarara mewed which quickly turned into a growl as she transformed and flew off. Kagome sat herself next to Miroku and began looking for her sleeping bag. As we all know, Miroku can never keep his hands to himself.

"Miroku…" Inuyasha growled softly, so that only he could hear it, but Miroku ignored it. His hand inched along until it found his favorite spot.

"AAAAHHH!" Kagome screeched and practically bolted. She was pushing her self backwards and didn't stop until a tree clunked her, preventing her from moving back anymore. Her eyes were shut tight and a small tear cascading down, the pain and fright drawn all over her face, her body shaking uncontrollably.

"Kagome!" the group shouted at once, shocked at her reaction. Normally she would have slapped Miroku and gotten mad…but… this…

"What the fuck did you do to her monk?" Inuyasha growled, this time loud enough for everyone to hear. Miroku was shocked, his eyes wide. Kagome's tears become agonizing sobs as Sango took her off to calm her down.

"I…I-I merely did as I always do," he said, recovering. What was wrong with Kagome?

"Well does she usually react like that?" Inuyasha shouted, his voice loud and threatening. Shippo came between the two, stopping what would have ended up as a brutal death fight.

"You guys! This isn't the time for one of your petty fights! Kagome's in real trouble!" Shippo shouted and this caused the two older males to look down at him.

"Keh. Sango will get everything out of her," Inuyasha said roughly.

"I hope so…" Miroku said softly. He'd been watching Kagome's aura all day because of one thing. It seemed cracked. The beauty and pureness it held before…was cracked. What could have caused such a drastic change?

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - _With Sango_ **_– cue music –_** - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . –

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you._

_Fifty thousand tears I've cried._

"Kagome! What's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?" Sango asked, shaking Kagome's already violently trembling form. Kagome threw her off.

"I'm FINE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted and stalked off into the dark night, tears the only thing marking her trail.

_Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you,_

_And you still won't hear me…_

Kagome cried, little gasping noises releasing themselves. She had run off, not knowing where she was or how to get back. She didn't care anymore.

_Going UNDER!_

She wanted to die.

_Don't wash your hand this time I'll save myself!_

_Maybe I'll wake up the walls._

"W-why? WHY?" she cried, gasping loudly and suddenly, a lightning bolt flashed in the air along with the horrible rumble of thunder. Kagome didn't even flinch.

_Not tormented daily defeated by you._

_Just when I, thought I'd reached the bottom!_

"Why? Why?" she whimpered, her arms around her knees and her head bent as the rain started to pour down over her. She was already under a tree, but she didn't care. She sat there, soaked by the rain…and her tears.

_I've died again!_

"I don't want to go back," she whispered.

_I'm going under!_

_(Going under)_

"I don't want to face them ever again," she whispered, but this time a little louder.

_Drowning you!_

_(Drowning you)_

"I don't want…I don't want…want…" this time, she couldn't even answer herself. She was sinking into the bottom of a deep hopeless hole.

_I'm falling forever!_

_(Falling forever)_

"I don't want…to live," she said and the tears began again. They were silent, unlike all the others before.

_I've got to break through!_

_I'm going under!_

"_Hello_," she heard a voice say, in her head. Kagome jumped, startled but most of all, scared. Scared, because that voice belonged to the one that she hated most of all.

"What do you want?" she whimpered, tightening the grip that she had on herself.

_Blurring and stirring the truth that no lies._

_(So I don't know what's real)_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not._

_(What's real and what's not)_

"_I came to see you,_" she heard him, his voice showing no sign of sarcasm, but she could see it written all over his face in her mind. His face…Kagome shut her eyes, trying to get the horrible image out of her head, but it lingered there, obviously wanting to torment her longer. Just like him.

_Always confusing that thoughts in my head,_

_(Hhhhhaaaaauuuuhhh!)_

_So I can't trust myself anymore!_

"_Don't try to think you didn't like it miko,_" he rasped and she could feel his cold deadly fingers lightly lying on her shoulder. She shivered.

"Leave me ALONE!" she shouted, trying to twist herself out of his grasp, but it was no use.

"_I came for more,_" he said and licked her ear, "_mate._"

_I've died again_

Kagome's eyes widened at the word, trying to use her last shred of hope to believe that it wasn't true.

_I'm going under!_

_(Going under)_

"M-mate?" she barely spoke. He smiled smugly.

_Drowning you!_

_(Drowning you)_

"_Demons mate for life, no going back,_" he said and began rubbing her waist with his hands. She stood there, frozen.

_I'm falling forever!_

_(Falling forever)_

"No…" she rasped, horrified. It wasn't possible.

_I've got to break through I'm_

"NO!" she shouted, a wave of energy circulating through her, aimed at him.

_So go on and scream,_

_Scream at me so far from knowing!_

"AARRRGGHH!" he shouted, the burn of his flesh stinging the air. He raised his eyes at her, the rage coming through like blood on crystal glass.

_I won't be broken again!_

_I've got to breathe,_

"I WON'T BE MANIPULATED!" Kagome shouted and ran as fast as she could through the thick woods, not knowing where she was going just going through one thing in her mind.

_I can't keep_

She had to get away.

_GOIN' UNDER!_

From _him_.

_(Guitar Solo)_

_I've died again!_

She made no sound as she raced through the woods, knowing that even one slight crack of a stick would give her off and she would see him again. No. She wasn't going to let him have the pleasure of seeing her suffer. She wasn't going to be beat down.

_I'm goin' under!_

_(Going under)_

"_I see you my little miko,"_ his voice echoed throughout the woods…and her mind.

_Drowning you!_

_(Drowning you)_

"NO!" she shouted and somehow managed to create a barrier surrounding her, blocking out her scent, sounds, and her thoughts.

_I'm falling forever!_

_(Falling forever)_

She was going to make it! She'd make it through the woods, find Inuyasha, and-

"_Why do you run?"_

_I've got to break through!_

"AAAAAHHHH!" she screeched. He was right in front of her.

_I'm_

_(I'm)_

_GOING UNDER!_

_(Going under)_

"Please…please, leave me alone," she begged inside her barrier. He licked his lips.

"_You're begging…is exhilarating,_" he commented and then ripped her shirt off of her.

_GOING UNDER!_

_(Drowning you)_

"NO!" she shouted and began to run again, her legs throbbing but her mind telling her not to stop. To never stop.

_I'M GOING UNDER!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she felt something tackle her.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - _With Inuyasha_ - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . –

"What was that?" Inuyasha murmured, his ear practically tweaking so far it seemed to almost fall off.

"What?" the rest of the gang asked, but it was too late. Inuyasha was off and running.

_There's no mistake about it. It's Kagome…and she's screaming!_ He thought and dashed off, ignoring the rain that pelted him as he ran.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - _Found_ - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . –

There she was, shivering in the cold, her shirt ripped to shreds behind her…but she seemed unharmed. Then why was she trembling and clutching herself so tightly? Why did she have a barrier? Why…was there a tear escaping her eye?

"Kagome…" Inuyasha murmured. Something was wrong, but he didn't know what. She looked up at him and threw herself at him, dispatching the barrier.

"I-Inuyasha!" she sobbed, clutching him tightly. He enclosed his arms around her and held her, the only thing that seemed to give her some kind of calmness. She gasped and cried out, her mourning spoken through sound and his heart tore apart as he heard her song.

"Kagome, what happened? Why are you-"

"_What a surprise. It's the half-demon,"_ Inuyasha's ears twerked at the familiar voice and his grip on Kagome tightened. What the hell was that bastard doing here? What had he done to Kagome?

"Show yourself Naraku!" he demanded, and Kagome pressed herself against him even tighter.

"_I don't think she'll allow it,_" he mocked and appeared before him, the rain seeming to drift around him and the lightening flashed behind him.

"Don't come any closer!" Kagome shouted, her voice muffled through Inuyasha's clothes. Inuyasha tried to cover her, seeing as her shirt was ripped off, and the fact that he didn't like the way Naraku was looking at her.

"_Inuyasha…there is no point in hiding her, I've already seen everything,"_ he said, his voice filled with undeniable pleasure.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome seemed to be trying to kill him, the way that she was pressing against him, but in truth, she was waiting. Waiting for the devastating blow that would ruin her life forever. Narkau smirked.

"_She is my mate,"_ he stated. Inuyasha's ears flattened against the top of his head and his eyes widened in shock.

"M-Mate?"

X . x . X . x . X . x . X

**A/N:** TADA! Finished in my library after school time…and now, I must bid you ado. But before I do that, I must demand something from you.

REVIEW!

lol, that rhymed. nn

-Val-


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** FINALLY! I have updated. Lolz Reason why this one took so much longer than all the others? Well…I'm sick. Seriously, I've got strep throat. XP

Yeah, I know that sucks, but I've made it! This one goes out to who gave me this song! Oh, also, SEND ME MUSIC!! I need some more music because I'm hoping to have a song for every chapter…and I don't know how long this will go on…depends on how many songs I get I guess. :D

SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER: "MakeDamnSure" by Taking Back Sunday

Enough with my talking/typing. STORYTIME!!!

**!!STILL RATED M!!**

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Inuyasha…but I own this idea. HA! BEAT THAT SUCKERS! (Please don't :D)

X . x . X . x . X . x . X

**Part 3: MakeDamnSure**

"Y-you're lying," Inuyasha stuttered, completely taken aback from the words. Kagome couldn't have done that to him, she could have gone off with that _thing_. She couldn't have chosen _him_ instead of himself. She couldn't have-

"_Have you taken a good smell of her lately Inuyasha? I thought you, who loves her, would have taken pleasure in sniffing her delightful scent,"_ Naraku said, his smirk appearing at the flash of another lightning. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and sniffed at her hair. His eyes widened.

"N-no," he uttered. He smelled it. The scent of her and Naraku were mixed in together. He looked down at the woman buried in his haori who was shaking violently. Who was she now?

"K-Kagome…w-why?" the words escaped from his mouth hoarsely, the pain in his heart beginning to rise. Kagome shook her head and tried to bury herself deeper.

"It's not true. It's not true," she seemed to whisper. She repeated it again and again, each time her voice rose a little higher. At this Naraku gave a small smile. What determination there was in _his_ little miko. Too bad the truth wasn't what she wanted.

"_It's true. You remember it don't you? The feel of me inside you… the cries you gave out… the way you shuddered as you and I released… Do you not remember? Let me help you,"_ he said and before Kagome could block her thoughts a movie played in her mind, and it was anything but real.

She saw herself and Naraku playing a game of dominance with their tongues and she shuddered as his hands moved up the front of her shirt. He seemed to be fondling her. Kagome stood absolutely still watching as the movie in her mind became worse and worse, the lies as she saw her face brighten in delight, the pleasure at _him_ entering her, the excasty in her voice as she cried out, and the smile on her face as it was over, holding his face to her bare breast. Suddenly, he began rubbing his face on her and his fingers went lower.

Kagome felt rage as she saw that it was starting again.

This wasn't what had happened. She wasn't willing, she didn't let him, she wasn't happy, she didn't do it over and over. She was forced and torn into brutally, her barrier broken through and herself pinned to the ground unable to do a thing. These were lies, woven through the mind of a sadistic bastard.

The movie faded off into darkness, but you could still hear the sounds of moans and cries. Kagome opened her eyes and glared gunpoints at the man. She was about to scream at him, to yell at him, to kill him, when she heard the sound behind her of someone growling softly. She turned around and saw that Inuyasha was no longer there.

"I-Inu," she tried to say his name but the growls became louder. He was demon now.

His eyes were red, purple stripes staggered on his cheeks and his hair seemed to come alive behind him regardless of how much rain tried to beat it down. Suddenly she realized what had happened; he'd seen it.

He'd seen the lies, and he thought them true. She backed up from the figure, unsure of what to do.

"Inuyasha…I didn't- He- I-" Kagome seemed to lost the ability to speak as she saw that Inuyasha was beyond words, he beyond any type of help at all. At every word she spoke she saw that the blue in deadly red was becoming visible. He'd become a full complete demon…because she had spoken to him. Not Naraku, he wasn't mad at him, he was seething with rage because of her.

Because of her betrayal.

"Inuyasha, I-" she jumped as the growl became a howl. He came closer to her, slowly, each step seeming to cause an earthquake. Fear was drawn all over her face. What could she do? On one hand she wanted to throw herself at him, make him stop, but at the same time she couldn't touch him.

She was unclean, unworthy, unpure.

"Ggggrrrnnnarrraaaaaa!" Inuyasha cried out and ran quickly and in the blink of an eye he was right in front of her. Kagome shrieked and tried to cover herself from the blow.

It was all over now.

"_Worthless,"_ she heard Naraku utter and Inuyasha cried out in pain. She looked behind her, seeing Inuyasha for just a moment, but it was enough.

He was on the floor, a deep gash on his neck. The blood gushed out and he shook as he tried to lift himself up, but couldn't. You couldn't see his face, his hair covering it with shadows and the rain pelting down on him.

But the shivering picture was gone as another, worse, replaced it. Naraku stepped in line of her view and grabbed her waist.

"_Come mate. We leave,"_ he said and without another word they were off, who knows where. Kagome neither resisted nor spoke. She was now, completely, utterly, unbelievably, fully, numb.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - _Found, Defeated_ - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . –

"He should be over here!" Shippo shouted, following the small, evading scent of Inuyasha. The rain was pelting down hard and he was soaked so much that his hair was flat, his clothes sticking like a wet bathing suit. The others were the same.

"Kirara go up ahead and make sure everything's okay!" Sango shouted. Kiarara gave a growl and flew ahead, Sango jumping down to the ground. She had changed into her battle suit, prepared for the worst. Unfortunately, what they saw was more than they could have ever expected.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku practically whispered. Inuyasha had his fists balled up tight, blood covering them. His throat was slashed brutally deep; it's continuous flow apparent at the pool around him. His hair was strewn all over the ground and he was at an odd position, as if he had fallen after getting up, but that wasn't what shocked them.

There were traces of tears on his face.

"We have to get him help!" Shippo shouted, the first to recover. Inuyasha seemed dead, the only thing that made him seem alive was his twitching eyes, a sign that he was dreaming. A dream that would soon turn into a nightmare.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - _Dreaming…?_ **_–Cue music-_** - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . –

_You've got this new head filled up with smoke  
I've got my veins all tangled close  
To the jukebox bars you frequent  
The safest place to hide_

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah Kagome?"

"What are you doing there?"

"Nothing," Inuyasha said, his gaze never leaving the clouds in the sky. He was numb from staying in that one spot for so long, but he didn't care. He liked it here. He liked it more than his favorite tree. It was his favorite place in the world.

_A long night spent with your most obvious weakness  
You start shaking at the thought_

_You are everything I want  
'Cause you are everything I'm not_

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"What?" Kagome stood there, shifting herself from foot to foot, unable to say what she wanted.

"What?" Inuyasha asked again and this time he looked at her, trying not to stare. She was wearing a black tight cloth that stopped just above her belly button and had no sleeves. Also, she was wearing what she called "jeans". He'd seen her wear it once to go to a 'dance'. It was a special occasion in her time…so why was she wearing it now?

His heart pounded on what he hoped for. She was pure and kind and…the total opposite of him. Could it be?

_And we lay, we lie together just not  
Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lie together just not  
Too close, too close_

"Can I…lie next to you?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha barely nodded. She lied down, a couple of feet away from him. He scooted closer to her. She didn't move or react. Did that mean that was okay? He scooted closer. She still didn't move. Closer… How much closer could he go? Suddenly, everything went dark and he was in another body…watching himself and her.

_I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way_

"_My dear little miko, how much longer until you are mine?"_ he heard the words uttered. Suddenly, he realized who he was or at least, who was in. He watched as Kagome looked at him and she let out a giggle, the happiness bursting from her aura. Her aura…why was _he_ watching it so closely?

_"What would you look like shattered? Abandoned? Broken? Exhilarating…"_ Naraku said and Inuyasha could feel himself burning with anger. Why the hell was this bastard even THINKING about Kagome? Shouldn't he be off killing someone or something? ANYTHING as long as it didn't involve HER!

_My inarticulate store bought_

_Hangover hobby kit it talks,_

_And it says, "You, oh,_

_You are so cool."_

Suddenly Inuyasha felt as if someone had swept him with a broom. He blinked and realized he was back in his own body, staring at Kagome's smiling face.

"Inuyasha…what is it? Is there something on my face?" Kagome asked and she looked worried. Inuyasha just smiled. How could anything ever make her look bad? She was perfect.

_"Scissor shaped across the bed,_

_You are red, violent red."  
You hollow out my hungry eyes_

"No…you look perfect Kagome," Inuyasha said and she smiled at him. He shivered at the smile. If only she knew what kind of power she had over him. If only she could see…how much he loved-

_You hollow out my hungry eyes_

"_Beautifully broken angel…"_ Naraku whispered. Inuyasha began to growl.

_And we lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close  
_

Suddenly, he was whooshed away again and found himself in his own body. He had to warn her. He couldn't let her be broken.

"Kagome…yo-"

"Inuyasha look!" she cried gleefully, pointing up at the sky. Inuyasha looked up and saw that there was a shooting star overhead. He smirked and looked at Kagome, who of course sat up and looked as if she were praying. Small things made her smile. She was special.

_I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
Well I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way_

_"Hanyou has yet to claim. She will be mine,"_ Naraku said hidden in the darks of the forest. No matter what it took, he would have her, and why? Why was he so obsessed with her? Because she was the only one standing in his way, because she was the only one left in the world that could be so pure, because he'd fallen for her. In his sick way, he'd fallen for her, and he wouldn't cease until she was his. All of her.

_I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way (worst way)_

He imagined what she would look like in an outfit similar to his, just more shaped for her curves. He smirked at the thought of tears cascading down her cheeks as she wore the said outfit, giving him an odd feeling of pleasure running through his cold-blooded veins.

_"Soon enough…soon enough,"_ he muttered as he stood, watching her.

_I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
_

"Inuyasha!" she cried out and broke out in a fit of laughter as Inuyasha made a face. She'd been giving him something called 'bubblegum' and it resulted in a massive explosion all over his mouth and nose. Naraku couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at this. His little miko was something that no one else but he deserved, something that was so pure it could never me shattered. Or could it?

_I'll make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me (ever get too far)  
You won't ever get too far...  
_

Inuyasha felt himself whisked away from the moment with Kagome, no matter how humiliating it was it was better than being inside _him_. This sick freak that wanted Kagome. But what shocked him was that once he was whisked away, nothing would have been able to prepare him for what he saw. Nothing.

It was a doll, but at a first glance you would have thought it to be Kagome. And she was in this outfit…one that looked exactly like Naraku's. He watched as Naraku touched it's cheek gently and Inuyasha felt his blood boil. NO ONE could touch Kagome. NO ONE!

_I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
Well I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way (worst way)_

"FUCKER!!!" Inuyasha shouted and opened his red eyes, only to realize that Kagome was looking at him, her eyes wide.

"Inu-, Inuyasha…what is it? Are you okay?" she asked tentatively and Inuyasha stood up, searching for _his_ scent. The bastard that longed for what was _HIS_!!!

"WHERE ARE YOU?" he screeched, causing Kagome to also look around.

_I'm gonna make damn sure  
I just wanna break you down so badly_

He heard a small chuckle to the right of him and dashed off, unknowing that _he_ was right behind him.

_  
I just wanna break you down so badly (damn sure)_

_"Do you remember now half-demon? I'd already laid my claim. She's mine,"_ he heard Naraku cackle and turned around to see _him_ with his arm around _her_.

_  
In the worst way (worst way)_

Then, _he_ kissed _her_ and the world went black.

X . x . X . x . X . x . X

**A/N:** TADA!!! The end of this awesome chapter…I was tempted to leave an agonizing cliffy and making you all suffer as I don't update for a LONG time…but I decided against it. Then again…the end is kinda a cliffy…isn't it? lolz XD

ANYWAY!! I want to thank again for giving me the song. I wanted to do something with Inuyasha AND Naraku's main point of views and this was perfect!!

ANYway, REVIEW PPL!!! Reviews inspire me and urge me to write faster. OH, and can't forget this!

FRANCIAS YOU BETTER BE READING THIS! (Don't know how to spell ur name)

AND NARAKU FAN I LOVE YOU:D You make me happy!!

See Y'all All Soon! (SYAL)

-Val-


End file.
